Void
=Info= Void SC6 01.jpg|Void Void (空, Sora) is a original character. He was created by Demon Sanya (also known as SOLDIER Cloud Strife) at 2018. Void made his first appearance in SoulCalibur V. Trivia *Void is a fallen angel. Relationships *Nyx - beloved *Nirvana - ally *Frost - ally *Vortex - ally *Ash - ally Demon Sanya Universe Relationships.JPG|Relationships Games and Media Void appears in such games as: *SoulCalibur V *SoulCalibur VI ---- =SoulCalibur Universe= Story 'Long before Soul Blade' Angels always carried out orders from above, defended mortals, not sparing their lives. In this senseless war Void lost many friends and relatives. And that is why he left Heavens. Void became the "fallen angel". His main desire becomes the destruction of the world of mortals, because of which all who were dear to him died. Void remembered the legend of the ancient demon Leviathan and decided with his help to realize his plans. He assembled the Order, which included the same rejected as he. Eye of Leviathan gave to Void fire abilities. Read: #"Fraternity Challenge - Part 1" #"Fraternity Challenge - Part 2" Arcade Ending COMING SOON. Fighting Style Void use Siegfried' fighting style. Weapon Fallen Fallen is the same form as Siegfried's Soul Calibur (Hidden) (SCV) and Caladbolg (SCVI). Void SC5 02.png|Weapon: Fallen (SCV) Void SC6 10.jpg|Weapon: Fallen (SCVI) Critical Edge Frozen Void Void raises his sword above his head and stabs it into the ground. This causes a trail of crystal spikes to appear in the direction of his opponent. Flaming Void Void slashes his opponent into the air, grinds the sword to the ground, launches the target to the air once more, charges his zweihander with power and hits his opponent. SoulCalibur 6 - Void (Critical Edge and Soul Charge) Soul Charge Void has a special state called Dark Legacy, being reached either by a Guard Impact move, or when he's under low health, which grant him additional options such as new Lethal Hit combos, and grant him access to Soul Wave. Stats SoulCalibur V Colors: *Skin: 2:6, 5 *Hair: 4:1, 31 *Eyes: 9:1, 15 / 0:43, 31 *Wings: 0:43, 31 *1 outfit: 5:35, 31 *2 outfit: 9:8, 31 *3 outfit: 0:43, 31 Ease of Use, Power, Attack Rate, Speed, Reach. Void SC5 Stats.jpg|Weapon: Fallen SoulCalibur VI Race: Lost Souls (Winged) Colors: *Skin: 26, 6, 2 *Hair: 0, 1, 0 *Eyes: 15, 1, 9 / 0, 0, 0 *Wings: 1, 0, 0 / 2, 0, 0 / 3, 0, 0 / 4, 0, 0 *1 outfit: 1, 33, 5 (1, 29, 6; 1, 28, 5) *2 outfit: 5, 8, 7 *3 outfit: 0, 0, 0 (10, 0, 0) *4 outfit: 2, 8, 7 (10, 8, 7; 1, 8, 4) *5 outfit: 20, 8, 9 Weapon colors: *Fallen: 5, 0, 0 / 2, 8, 5 / 2, 8, 5 / 31, 0, 0 Difficulty, Type, Offense, Close, Defense, Far Void SC6 Stats.JPG|Weapon: Fallen Stage SoulCalibur V Utopia of the Blessed (Elysium's battleground). Elena SC5 Stage.jpg|Stage: Utopia of the Blessed Music Theme "Sacred Dawn" (SoulCalibur V). Quotes SoulCalibur V / VI *''Ready?'' *''Stop this.'' *''You're Mine.'' *''Perish.'' *''Forfeit.'' *''Repent.'' *''Not over.'' *''You dare...'' *''Prepare to die.'' *''Fate has spoken.'' *''You lack resolve.'' *''Giving up yet?'' *''Curse your weakness!'' *''You're no match.'' *''You're a disappointment.'' *''The curtain closes.'' *''I can't lose!'' *''It's still too soon!'' *''This will end it.'' *''Watch closely; my specialty spoken.'' *''I can see the fear in your eyes.'' *''So, you desire to fight?'' *''Death is your only release.'' *''Give it your all or don't bother showing up.'' *''Try again tomorrow, I'll gladly take you on.'' Category:Void Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:SoulCalibur Characters Category:Angel Charaters